ferosfandomcom-20200213-history
Damon Reiss
Damon Reiss (rīs) is the only son of mercenaries Matthew and Elena Reiss, born in the year 240 in Aldrasal. His parents, who were very poor for most of their adult lives, trained him in the way of the sword from a very young age. When he was fourteen, they were killed in the line of work. Vowing to never befall the same fate as his parents, Damon set out to earn himself fame and renown. He was largely unsuccessful in this endeavor for several years, drifting from mercenary group to mercenary group. While his fighting skills improved dramatically over the years, he was never able to make or maintain healthy relationships with the people around him. He also gained an unfortunate reputation as a harbinger of doom for mercenary groups; during these years Damon was a member of four different bands, all of whom suffered heavy casualties in losing battles. Due in part to his enormous resolve, Damon always managed to escape relatively unharmed, though he bears several large scars on his left arm. When working for one wealthy employer, he discovered that the employer was involved in black market slave trading. Disgusted by this behavior, Damon rescued the young girl whom his employer had purchased (Kiena Darson) and fled. He paid for her to be taught archery so that she could join him as a mercenary, but unfortunately the influence of the nobleman whom he had abandoned made finding such employment even more difficult. Desperate for work, Damon and his protege joined Simon Malachi's company in the Regiment of North Milirin of the Grand Etherilian Army, their stated mission to protect the people of the province from the increasing bandit activity in the region. Personality Damon is a hardheaded, pragmatic thinker with a good head for strategy that has served him well in the past. He has no qualms about his line of work, having been taught at a young age that every nation needs soldiers, and feels that the mercenary life is a respectable one. On the battlefield, Damon is frighteningly terse and grim. He seems to grow stronger with each enemy who falls at his feet, and is known for his fierce resolve. Damon is not a joker in any sense of the word, and has little to no sense of humor. On the surface, Damon is tough and battle-hardened far beyond his years. He has a soft spot for his protege Kiena, but regards her more as a sibling than as a potential romantic interest. This is perhaps lucky for him, because while Damon is supremely knowledgeable about the ways of the battlefield he is absolutely terrible at romance. Damon is determined, rational, and practical, but supremely loyal to any who earn his trust. As a unit Sprite: Lvl: 5 (19 Exp) Str: 11 End: 16 Skl: 10 Spd: 13 Lck: 11 Mag: 6 Int: 15 Gold: 50 Misc: Small Shield Armor: Leather Items (3/5): -Sword (9) -Sword (40) -Vulnerary (3) Skills (15/15): -Armor D -Blade D -Untiring -Resolve Supports: -Kiena C Category:Characters